SSBB X? DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: I'm putting in one of my OCs, for this story. What happens when an ability stealing mutant joins the brawl?
1. Accepted

A/N: My first shot at an SSB fic, much less SSBB.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

As I sat down in my broken down warehouse, I reminisced over the mutants I had absorbed. My power was to absorb the abilities of others. I had absorbed a mutant with photographic memory. I had many powers. Shape-shifting, element bending, the works. Along with teleportation, and telekinesis.

My name is Omni. I had been resting in this warehouse for many days, now. Biding my time, waiting for a decent mutant I hadn't absorbed yet to come by. However, I heard a noise. The sound of a paper slip. I got up, and walked on the rotten, decayed wood to the door, where I had heard the noise. Some sort of envelope, it was. Curious, I raised it with telekinesis, and looked it over. It had a strange symbol, and all it said was, 'To Omni'. Who in the world knew my name? Not even the X-men, nor the Brotherhood had found me. I opened the letter.

'Omni,

You have been accepted to be one of the fighters accepted into the new, interdimensional tournament, 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl'. Should you accept, just walk outside the door, and tell the primid you accept.

If you do not accept, simply tell the primid that you decline. Either way, thank you for your time to read this message.

Sincerely,

Master Hand'

Who the heck was named Master Hand? Curious, I opened the door, and slowly stepped outside, shape-shifting into my human form. Oh yeah, did I tell you I had absorbed a mutant a while back who had nearly the same powers as NightCrawler? I absorbed enough of him for the mutant DNA to set my appearance, though I rejected the horns, demonic arm, and chest-mouth.

Then, I saw the vehicle. It was a Yellow bus-like thing that from here, it looked like it could carry up to four people. It had no wheels, and instead flew on some unseen gravitational force. I looked on the side of the vehicle to find the same symbol on the envelope. I read the primid's mind, and found no hostility.

The primid itself was purple, and seemed to be made of different shapes connected together. I decided it couldn't hurt to try this place out, considering one of my powers was dimension jumping. I had spent enough time in this universe to capture the 'scent', if you will, so I could come back any time I wanted.

I would've packed, but I didn't have anything to pack, so I just climbed onto the bus-like vehicle. Indeed, it only could house four people at a time.

"Do you accept?" The primid asked me.

"I guess so."

I sat down in a seat, and he took off. The vehicle first slowly floated up, then warped into a portal.

My day has been made.

* * *

A/N: More coming soon. R&R.


	2. Arrival

A/N: Here I go again. The next chapter.

Disclaimer: No Nintendo, you can't sue me. Go sue Bill Gates or something.

'**Thoughts being read.'**

'Normal thoughts.'

"Speech."

"_Telepathy"_

The bus drive was extremely short lived. Was a floating bus even needed? However, we landed near some sort of mansion. A thought about the Xavier Institute crossed my mind. The gate had 4 letters on it. SSBB.

The primid opened the door to the bus. I walked out, and walked toward the gate. I would've tipped the primid, but I didn't have any money on me. I walked toward the gates, and phased through them.

I stopped in front of the front doors, which, much like the Xavier institute, were made of polished wood, and had golden colored door knobs. As a courtesy, I knocked on the door. A little later, a blonde girl with a pony tail opened the door.

"Hi," she greeted, "You must be the new Brawler, come on in."

'Brawler?'

I followed her inside. The place was nicer than it was on the inside. The room we were currently in I guess I would've classified as a living room. It had nice furniture, a few portraits, and a rug. I looked at one of the portraits, and it turned out to be a portrait of a giant floating gloved hand.

"My name's Samus." She introduced herself. I turned to her.

"My name is Omni." I replied.

"Master Hand wants to see you in his office." Samus explained, "I can show you where it is."

"No need," I replied, "I already have the directions." She raised an eyebrow.

"How? Master Hand doesn't normally give people maps of the place."

"No, but you now have a fourth psychic." I said. Leaving her a bit dumbstruck, I teleported to just outside the office.

'**Great, just what we need, another mind-reader in the tournament.' **It's not that I read her mind purposely, she just broadcast her thoughts a little loud. As I suspected, everything was nicely furnished even in the hallways. I entered the room, and I found it was even more nicely furnished then the mansion. At the desk, floated the giant hand I saw in the portrait earlier. I hadn't read Samus's mind too much. That would be rude.

'Should've seen that coming.'

"Ah, Omni. Come, have a seat." He said. I obeyed.

"I want to make sure we're all on an understanding, here." He explained. "Since you have near limitless abilities, I have decided that in brawls, you will be restricted on your use of these powers."

"I expected so." He snapped his huge fingers (Which was louder than a gunshot, mind you.) and a guidebook, green keycard, and a slip of paper floated toward me. As I recieved them, he said,

"Your room is---" I cut him off.

"B18, with Mewtwo, who wasn't accepted in the current tournament, but you keep him here since he fought in the last tournament." I finished.

"You really can read minds!" He exclaimed, "What am I thinking of right now?"

"Your brother, Crazy Hand, is an idiot who constantly has nonfatal seizures on the battlefield as an attack."

"Okay, I'm convinced. That will be all." He said. I teleported to my new room. It was extremely neat. Mewtwo had seen to that. He immediately turned his head to me.

"_You're the new Brawler, am I right?"_ He said..

"Yes I am." I said.

"_Good to have a fellow psychic around the same age around here."_ He said.

"Actually, I'm about as old as Ganon." I said, "Or Ganondorf, if you prefer."

"_I'm guessing you're not American, then?" _He said. I sat down on my bed.

"No, England actually." I said. I had mastered many accents, as I constantly had to start new lives, thanks to those DNA scanning MRD bots. I had the American accent set for default.

"_I've always wanted to go there." _

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool place to go, the English accents make everyone sound smart." I replied.

Mewtwo and I were going to get along real well.

I looked at the slip of paper, and found it had all of my special Brawl techiniques on it.

B: Optic Blast

B right: Absorb

B down: Crater

B Up: FireJet

I looked on the back. It had my first battle.

Omni vs. Ganondorf

A/N: Sorry to stop it here, but I normally can't write really long chapters. This is the longest I've written, like, ever.


	3. A Glimpse Of Brawl

A/N: Hey all. This fic will focus on Mewtwo. I would've preferred he been accepted in brawl. Could you imagine what he'd look like in Brawl? Well, you'll start either this chapter or next.

"_Telepathy"_

"Speech"

'Thought'

Last night, Mewtwo and I had an intellectual conversation about the universe. Of course, me, being telepathic, I was fully aware of my dreams. That's not important, though.

I woke up, feeling crappy as I always do. I had set my internal clock for 4:30. The details of my match said the match was going to be held at 2:30 PM. I threw the covers off of the bed, and sat up.

'First day as a 'Brawler', I suppose.' I thought. It would be a while before I get used to that term.

I stood up, and grabbed the guidebook off of (What are those things called, those little tables at the side of the bed?) whatever it's called, and began to read it. I flipped through the book until I found the specifics of living in the smash mansion.

'Your next fight is always written on that slip of paper, blah blah blah, keycards, blah blah blah,' I read, 'Here it is. Breakfast is always held at 8:15 AM sharp.'

I put down the guidebook, and noticed Mewtwo wasn't even in his bed. He was floating in the air, motionless, bluish light escaping from his eyelids. I walked over to him.

"Hey, Mewtwo, you alright?" I asked. No response. "Mewtwo? Hello?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Nothing.

'This would be a good time to absorb his powers.' I thought. I looked at the palm of my hand. In the middle of my hand was four teeth folded into each other. They opened up, to reveal more, smaller teeth lining the palm-mouth along with the main, four teeth. I slowly reached toward his forehead. I was mere inches away from his forehead, when…

"_What are you doing?"_

I recoiled, and shoved my palm mouth hand behind my back.

"Uh, nothing." I replied, nervously. "Sorry, old habits, power hunger, the likes." He opened his eyes, the psychic light produced by the energy regeneration gone. I backed a little bit away, and closed my palm mouth. He floated to the ground.

"_I'll forgive you this one time." _He said.

"Hey, you don't fight anymore, do you?" I asked.

"_Not officially," _He replied, _"I can battle others, but it's not a part of the tournament."_

"Well, I need to wake up, do you want to spar?"

"_I normally awaken at 5, but I could make do a little earlier." _He replied.

"Okay, so where do we go to Brawl, or Smash, or whatever?" I asked.

"_Just follow me." _He said. He teleported us both to a room with 4 lifts. To the right of these lifts was a control panel. Mewtwo floated over to the control panel.

"_Stock, time or coin?" _He asked. I was about to ask what stock was, but, _"Stock is an amount of lives."_

After setting all of the rules, we went to individual lifts.

"_Brace yourself, it feel… a little weird, at first." _Mewtwo warned me. What did that mean? A light swept over me. Darkness. I lost feeling of myself. I almost panicked, but then I felt myself teleport to the designated melee stage. The temple stage. It was a stock two match. I arrived on the main roof of the stage. Mewtwo was a bit further, and had arrived, via turning from trophy stage. He was on the column near the tunnel to the lower level. He teleported over in front of me, and blasted me with psychic energy. I didn't feel pain, surprisingly, but I was just knocked back, to the ground. I got up, and blasted him with an optic blast.

He was knocked into the air, and I used firejet to reach him. I tackled him, and he went flying further, landing on one of the roof-like structures on the right side of the stage. I fell to the ground, and landed on the column.

"_Good move, for someone who's new to smashing." _He commented.

"I've fought before." I told him. A small, round, black sphere with a fuse appeared in front of me. I grabbed it, and it was revealed to have white eyes, and feet, which were flailing. I jumped up, and threw it to Mewtwo, who had sunk through the roof, and was in the middle of traveling toward me. It blew up, and he fell off the stage. He yelled out as a column of light exploded to the left, from the right.

"whoa, I didn't mean to…" I began, before I was hit with a shadow ball, in the head. I was sent flying off-stage, but used firejet to recover. A smash ball appeared above me. Mewtwo made a dash for it, but I was quicker. I used firejet, and hit him, along with the smash-ball. He flew to the left, but recovered. I hit the _smash_ ball with an optic blast, and it burst. I felt stronger, with the energy flowing through me. I turned to Mewtwo, who was standing on the column. I jumped, and landed on the ground to the right of the column. I jumped up.

"_Oh crap." _Was all he said before I used the final smash. I grabbed his forehead, palm mouth open. I absorbed him, causing him damage. I threw him forward. He ended up under the left roof on the top level. As I glowed with light, I felt my body changing. When it was over, I landed on the column.

Mewtwo got up, and raised an eyebrow. Or whatever he had instead of one. My body felt different, my face felt different, everything felt different.

I looked down, and found myself to be in Mewtwo's form. My tail was blue instead of purple.

"_This is your final smash?" _He said, _"copying the form of your opponent?"_

"Apparently," I answered. My voice was the same as his, but it was scratchy from disuse. _"It'll take me a while to adjust." _I wiggled my three, oddly shaped fingers experimentally, before teleporting forward, and floating toward him. He jumped up, and landed in front of me.

"_Let's get on with it." _He said, before hitting me with a shadow ball. I flew clear to below the roofs. I recovered, jumped, and landed on the column. I charged a shadow ball, but Mewtwo hit me with a weak one. I jumped, as did he, but I was faster. I double-jumped, and landed on the roof. He teleported right in front of me, and I grabbed him.

"_Good game." _I said. Then I threw him upward. He went sky-high, as I shot shadow balls after him.

"**GAME"**

Everything slowed down. The match was over. I felt myself end up at the lifts, free of the Mewtwo form.

I walked out of the lifts, as did Mewtwo.

"_I'm losing my skill." _Mewtwo said.

"Perhaps I stole some from you during the final smash." I said.

"_Perhaps."_

A/N: Love? Hate? Don't give a crap? R&R


End file.
